Dr Sheamus
by Suddenly-Blue
Summary: Cody is roommates with Sheamus for a month. What happens when Cody begins lusting after the reluctant Celtic Warrior and needs some assistance with a 'medical' issue that's preventing him from sleeping? Can Sheamus provide Cody with the necessary treatment to help Cody with his little problem? SMUT and SLASH.


Cody shifted slightly in his rigid hotel bed trying to find a comfortable position to lie in, a seemingly impossible task at the moment. One of the things he absolutely hated the most about traveling was sleeping on hotel beds that were super uncomfortable. Some beds were itchy, hard, rough and on rare occasions, smelly. Tonight, luckily the mattress was just slightly worn out with a dip in it caused by years and years of use from countless patrons of this hotel. Usually the WWE would foot the bill for at least 3 star hotels (The top superstars of course were treated to the luxury of 5 star hotels), however there was some big energy convention happening this week and all of the upscale hotels had been booked solid so they had to settle for a less-than-stellar sleeping dump like this. The situation was made worse by the fact Cody was hot, very hot. It was at least 86 degrees Fahrenheit outside in the New York City night and the air was 100% humid. Take also into account that Cody had been horny for quite some time now, due to his extremely sexy roommate gracing his presence all the time in the most provocative of situations. The Irish brute Cody had been paired up with for this month's room assignments was on his mind ALL the time. They had worked alongside one another for years now but for some reason, Cody was seeing him in a new light. Perhaps it was because of Cody's recent breakup with Randy or perhaps Stephen became more comfortable with his sexuality after revealing in an interview he was gay. Whatever it was, Cody was hooked on Stephen and was determined to sex him up, one way or another. It wasn't that Cody was some backstage whore or anything (although he could be a whore at times with his various random hookups when he wasn't dating anyone). No, it simply was the fact that Cody was a sexually adventurous person and he craved sex all the time, all day every day. Randy was able to handle such a heavy workload, however it recently came to his attention that Randy was more active than Cody was, particularly with other people. Cody plays 2nd to no one so he decided then and there to end things with The Apex Predator. It was tough, seeing as how Randy had a way with satisfying Cody's ravenous appetite but he valued himself too much to allow a man to cheat on him, especially with someone as dire as Justin Gabriel or Brad Maddox. No way.

Now Cody was on to his new conquest after several spotty one night stands with various WWE crew members, a different take from sleeping with other superstars or ring rats. He had bashfully been flirting with Stephen for 2 weeks now, constantly trying to show off his sexy curves, washboard abs and pert, firm ass to the Celtic Warrior but Stephen didn't respond to his advances. No, he simply ignored them, much to Cody's frustration and child-like confusion. Stephen just went about his business as if not observing Cody practically advertising his body for sexual use.

'Why isn't this working?' Cody thought to himself as he propped his head up on the flat pillow that he had to use. Stephen was quite reserved when it came to dating. In fact, no one really knew if he was dating anyone at all. Hell, no one really knew his sexual orientation before one day revealing it in a magazine interview. Vince doesn't really mind gay wrestlers in his promotion, but one thing he tolerate is finding out information from the media and not from his wrestlers directly about their personal lives. Blindsiding the CEO earns you a few weeks of mundane matches and little air time on TV. Stephen quickly learned his lesson and was more upfront with his personal life but still held his reserves. Cody didn't really understand this Irish-born wrestler any more than he understood Quantum Physics, however he was dedicated to learning everything about him, study him, and get closer to him. Cody's most advance seduction techniques didn't seem to faze Stephen at all. They were guaranteed to reduce even the most stubborn of men to a state of putty, but not this man. Not the Great White Sheamus.

He tossed and turned for a few more minutes before earning a grunt from his sleepy roommate.

"Do you have something to say Stephen?" Cody asked annoyed. He wanted Stephen to fuck him to help relieve his tension but right now it was too damn hot to be playing mind games with the Irishman.

"Fuck you Rhodes. Stop moving around and go to sleep already." Stephen shot back. He turned on his bedside lamp and sat upright on his bed, pale creamy legs dangling off the side and wiped his brow from the trickle of sweat that had collected. Stephen too was frustrated with the temperature of their room and the outside heat but at least he had a comfy bed and cool memory foam pillows that he brought to lie down on. He was exhausted and just wanted to get some sleep but his complaining roommate kept him from this task.

Cody moaned and shifted yet again. He wasn't going to get any sleep in this heat so he gave up. He sat up and started at Stephen. He was wearing nothing but a tight pair of dark red briefs that hugged every asset he had nicely. Cody licked his lips seductively without thought and put on his best sad puppy dog face. He was ready to claim what was his, heat be damned. Cody got up and turned on his bed lamp and moaned. He had an idea that was sure to win over his crush.

"Ouch…" Cody whined with a hint of sluttiness laced in his cry. He started rubbing his ass slowly, making sure Stephen saw. He not dared turn his head to make sure Stephen was watching but if he had to guess, he was.

Stephen sighed. "What?" He questioned.

"Well um… it's private. I can't tell you." Cody countered. Stephen rolled his eyes and laid back down to go to sleep when Cody let out another cry, louder this time. Stephen fussed and got up from his bed and walked over to Cody, looking down at the dashing wrestler is distress, withering in "pain".

"The fuck is wrong with you fella?" Stephen asked.

"It hurts!" Cody unintentionally yelled out. "It hurts…" he said softer this time, curving a frown on his lips. He looked up at Stephen, admiring his face and hair. God he was so sexy when he was mad.

"What hurts?" Stephen scolded. He saw that Cody was rubbing his ass. He stared for longer than he had wanted to, but he needed to find out why the hell this man was complaining of pain. The sooner they got this resolved, the sooner he could go to sleep.

"I told you, it's personal!" Cody shot back.

"You know what Cody? Fuck you. Tell me what it is!"

Cody smiled internally. He had Stephen baited and was ready to reel him in.

"I'm sorry Phen, I can't tell you."

Stephen grunted. "First of all fella, don't call me that. Second, you better tell me what's going on."

Cody let out a nonchalant sigh. "Well Phe-Stephen, I'm hurting. I'm hurting…down there." Cody pointed to his bubble butt, slightly jiggling it to emphasize its round effect to seduce Stephen even further. Stephen took a gulp that didn't go unnoticed by Cody. He wiped his forehead and shrugged his shoulders.

"What happened?" Stephen inquired.

"I don't know but it's just hurts."

"What…hurts exactly?" Stephen continued.

Cody knew it was time to go for the kill. "Well, its…it's…it's…"

"IT'S WHAT?!" Stephen demanded. He needed to know.

"ITS MY HOLE OK! My hole, it itches."

Stephen froze, eyes wide open as Cody got on all fours on his bed and slowly peeled off his underwear to reveal his shapely globes and peeking out from between his cake, a tender pink hole appeared. Stephen fought back to contain himself at the site of a delicious manpussy he wanted to devour so much. Unbeknownst to Cody, Stephen had a huge crush on him. He compensated for it by ignoring Cody every chance he got. He wasn't into dating co-workers but he just couldn't keep the thought of taking Cody off his mind. Shutting himself down from the dashing star appeared to be working but now that he had been blessed with such a sight like this, he wasn't so sure if he could do it anymore. Stephen's throat became dry as he attempted to compose himself.

"It itches huh fella?" Stephen asked. Cody nodded with child-like eyes.

"Can you be a friend for me right now Stephen and take a look? Does it look OK to you?" Cody reached his right hand back and spread his ass cheek apart, revealing more of the quivering hole. Stephen studied it carefully. He couldn't see much of it in its full glory from afar, but dared not to approach.

"I'm sorry I can't. Maybe you should see a doctor in the morning or something. You know, someone who—"

"NO! Stephen I can't wait until the morning. I need YOU to take a look at it. I trust you. Please?! Just come here and look."

Stephen licked his lips without thought and pondered this situation for a moment. If he did this, he needed to have the strength not to fuck Cody then and there if he wanted to avoid the drama of sleeping with a co-worker but at the same time it had been months since he'd had good sex and he was certain Cody could give him what he needed right now. With a deep sigh Stephen moved closer to the on-display treat and got on his knees near the edge of the bed. Cody crawled backwards towards Stephen's face, only inches apart from one another now. Stephen stared right into the now slightly gaping, yet tight tunnel as if hypnotized. He wasn't really concerned about looking for a medical reason why Cody's hole was itching, only to gaze at the one thing he's been fighting to avoid for weeks now. His willpower was fading and he needed to act fast if he wanted to resist this temptation before lust overcame him.

"Well um fella it looks eh…pink and moist like it should. I don't see anything wrong with it…" He took a slight inhale at the sweaty scent that lingered on it. It was divine, a unique scent that was purely Cody's.

"Are you sure Stephen? It still itches…" Cody wined. He knew Stephen was trying to resist so he needed to get more aggressive. He pushed his ass closer to Stephen, now his cheeks resting on Stephen's face. Stephen sharply pulled back and put his hands on Cody's ass to steady himself. Big mistake. He felt the softness, yet firm form of Cody's bubble butt and begin kneading the skin without thought. Cody moaned and rested his head against the mattress. Stephen continued to do this for a good 2 minutes before snapping back to reality.

"Fella look, you are OK. Go put some lotion on your uh…hole and um you will be fine until the morning. Probably just needs to be moisten a little bit more yeh?" Stephen stammered. He was losing his self-control as each moment passed. He didn't know if he could hold on much longer.

"Stephen I don't have any lotion. Do you?"

Stephen cursed at himself. "No I don't. Not with me. Sorry."

"Well, if your theory of my rosebud needs to be moisten, be a friend and help me out please."

Stephen nearly lost it when Cody referred to it as his rosebud. It certainly looked like a delicate flower in need of a good smashing but Stephen needed to keep his resolve strong. He couldn't do this. As he was about to get up and go back to bed, Cody made a daring move and reached behind to grab Stephen's head and push it between his mounds. Cody braced himself for either a tongue lashing or a fist bashing from the Celtic Warrior. Luckily for him, after a few seconds of uncertainty, he felt a moist object begin to probe at his tight ring and heard the unmistaken low growl of a horny Stephen.

"Ah…" Cody moaned as Stephen began thrusting his tongue deeper and deeper inside him. Cody was riding a wave of euphoria as Stephen tongue-fucked him fiercely. In and out it went as the moist organ swirled against his insides. Stephen kept himself silent except for the random grunts as Cody forced himself from moaning loudly in fear of waking up the other tenants in the hotel. He muffled his whines by burying his face in a pillow.

Stephen ate Cody's hole with greed, exploring as deep as he could and enjoying the taste. He was drunk on Cody's slutty moans as he experimented with the intensity, depth and angles of his attacks. His member is at its peak of firmness and weeping precum. He on occasion rubbed his face across Cody's hole and cheeks before getting back to business. At this point, he guessed that Cody was lying about his hole itching but he was willing to play along with this scenario. Stephen kept up his pace for a few minutes before abruptly pulling out and giving Cody's ass a hard smack. "Still itches fella?"

Cody barely could breathe let alone answer the Irishman. He let out a series of disapproving cries as his ass felt empty without Stephen's tongue inside of it.

"I guess that's a yes huh? Well I think you'll need something more intense to cure your problem then." Stephen smirked. If he was going to give in, he sure as hell was going to go all the way. He stripped out of his underwear and yanked Cody's from around his ankles. Stephen went to his luggage bag in the corner and rummaged through it. Cody slowly turned his head still on his knees and looked at Stephen furiously looking for something. He stared at Stephen ass as he was bent over. It was nice and plump. Cody was versatile so maybe in the future, Stephen would allow him a poke… As he stared, he noticed what appeared to be his cock flopping around between his thighs. He couldn't get a good look at it but Cody suspected that Stephen was hung like a horse. He licked his cherry lips with anticipation.

"Phen…" He spoke.

"Hold on there fella. I'll be over in just a sec." Stephen replied. He turned his head and gave Cody a sexy wink as he went back to his scavenger hunt.

Cody was in heaven. He was going to get his 'treatment' from Stephen soon enough and he was happy. Stephen was the hardest conquest he'd ever broken down but something told him that Stephen would be more than just a conquest. He wanted more than that from him. He wanted a relationship and wouldn't stop until he got it.

"FOUND IT!" Stephen exclaimed as he shot up holding in his hand a small bottle of water-based lubricant. He hurried over back to Cody and sat on the edge of the bed, Cody's ass still hovering near the side of his face. Both men were hard as a rock at the moment and Stephen needed to ensure they were both taken care of before the night's end.

"This treatment will involve a bit of probing with something much bigger than a tongue. You OK with that?" Stephen asked coyly. Cody nodded briskly.

"Yes Stephen. I want it so bad. I—" Cody turned his head and looked at the beast standing upright between Stephen's legs. It was bigger than he had fantasized. It had to be at least 9, no - 10 inches of pure succulent Dublin meat with an Irish crème filling that was all his tonight. Thick and beefy, just like he liked them. Stephen popped open his bottle of lube and was about to apply it to his length when Cody scurried over and swallowed him whole in one giant gulp.

"FUUUCK!" Stephen hissed as Cody's warm mouth engulfed his member without warning, bobbing up and down greedily. Stephen leaned back and rested his palms on the mattress behind him for support he allowed Cody to work his magic. Mentally Stephen kicked himself for not giving in sooner to this bliss. He began slightly thrusting his hips upward to meet with Cody's downward bobs. Saliva was drooling out between the corners of Cody mouth, coating Stephen's shaft. Cody made a game of seeing how much of the pipe he could swallow. Inch by inch he neared the base covered with red pubic hair. Stephen kept his mouth open as his pleasure increase ten-fold. He was now becoming a mess as he let out strings of curses and high-pitch moans. Cody utilized all of his tricks to keep Stephen interested and close to the brink. He chucked, the vibrations traveling upward to the leaking head of Stephen's cock. Stephen felt his loins tightening as he got closer and gently pulled Cody off of him before forcing himself not to erupt so soon.

"Slow down Codes. That medicine is meant for your itchy hole, not your mouth. But if you're lucky, you might get it in both places tonight." Stephen grinned. Cody reached over and kissed him full on his lips. At first the kiss was rough and sloppy like two random people hooking up but then it grew into a passionate one meant for lovers. They began exploring each other's bodies, finger pads grazing against skin and muscle tenderly. Stephen grabbed underneath Cody's thighs and wrapped him around his waist so the smaller man was now straddling and sitting on him. Their erections were grazing each other as they continued to kiss. The heat radiating off their cocks warmed them both and precum seeping out of their piss slits lubricated both their members with ease. Cody rubbed his finger over both leaking heads and smeared the clear fluid on Stephen's lips before licking it off. Stephen smiled and mimicked the act. He was so turned on right now that nothing was going to stop him from smashing Cody's guts in tonight. Their meat wands were now sloppily colliding against one another creating wet friction before Cody reached down and began to stroke them both off at a slow pace, increasing it as the lustful bond grew with it. They both moaned as they continued to get closer and closer to the edge. Stephen once again withdrew himself from the situation that would have caused him to climax and laid Cody's back on the mattress.

"You ready for your treatment?" He asked a now dickmatized Cody.

"Ye—yes god yes." Cody responded. Stephen smiled as he lubed up his fingers. He squirted some on Cody's now dilating hole and rubbed it in. He began slowly pushing in one finger after another, stretching Cody out so he could accommodate his beer-can thick cock. Not many could take the Great White without much discomfort, but he was sure Cody would be an exception. Many minutes went by as Stephen played with Cody's warm hole, probing and grazing his prostrate with his middle finger as his index and ring finger stretched the hole. Cody was now a mess, moaning and mewling as his sweet spot was being rubbed incessantly without remorse. He was incoherent and out of words.

"Phen…Phen please."

"Please what?" Stephen smirked. He wanted Cody to beg for him to get fucked. He increased his rubbing of Cody's prostate now with two fingers and began pushing it in like a button.

"OH SHIT!" Cody screamed. He needed Stephen to fuck him now! "Fuck me please Stephen. Fuck me." He was now crying like a child who fell down and scraped his knee.

Stephen wasted no time in sinking his lubed-up cock inside Cody slowly. Inch by inch passed through his tight chute as Cody's anal walls wrapped themselves expertly around Stephen's girth. A minor discomfort hit Cody has he adjusted to Stephen but soon after, it was pure pleasure. Stephen began thrusting in and out of Cody's hot hole using his Cody's legs to balance him. He looked down and watched that hole swallow his cock. Stephen nearly lost it before halting his actions for a brief moment to ensure he wouldn't become a one-minute man. After calming down, he continued his intrusion.

"Nice…" Stephen said as Cody continued to ramble on like a wanton slut. At this point they didn't care about who heard what and if they were disturbing anyone's sleep, they couldn't give two fucks about it. Cody was in desperate need of Stephen's cock and Stephen was determined to give Cody his well-deserved treatment.

They tried several sexual positions over the course of 30 minutes before returning back to missionary. Stephen laid his entire weight on Cody and allowed the man underneath him to wrap his arms and legs around his body. Stephen began licking at Cody's earlobe which drove Cody mad with desire.

"Oh god I'm close." Cody managed to say. Stephen's stomach was jerking off Cody's member as he thrust forward and down, tugging hard at the foreskin of Cody's penis, causing unimaginable pleasure as it slid against his sensitive head. He lasted a mere 20 seconds before his ejaculation took him to new heights and he spilled his seed between them. Cody was spent as he laid back and let Stephen continue to drill into him with abandon.

"I'm ready to administer your medicine fella." Stephen grunted as he thrust for a few seconds more before coating Cody's insides with his cum. His tribal moans were so loud Cody was sure he woke up the entire hotel. Both men were exhausted as they laid stacked on one another. After Stephen regained his composure, he rolled off of Cody and went to fetch them some towels to clean up. Cody lifted his legs and watched as his hole was leaking with Stephen's semen spilling out. Stephen smiled at Cody's fascination at how filled he was with his cum. He leaned down and lapped at Cody's hole catching the extra spillage on his tongue and swallowed it down. He tossed Cody a town and they both wiped themselves down. After both men were cleaned, they spooned in Stephen's bed. It was much more comfortable than his own Cody noticed.

"Why do you get the better bed?" Cody scoffed. Stephen chuckled.

"Because I was here 3 hours before you. That's why. The early bird catches the worm they say."

"Whatever." Cody rolled his eyes. He snuggled closer to Stephen's hard body. The heat Stephen gave off increased the temperature of the room but it didn't bother either men now.

"So Codes, your hole still itchy?" Stephen asked kissing his forehead.

"Nope. I think you cured it, at least for tonight but it's a chronic issue Phen. I think I'm gonna require several more treatments."

Stephen nodded. "Yup fella. I think so too. Same time tomorrow huh?" Cody shook his head.

"Nope, now. Its itchy again."


End file.
